


so lovely loving you

by bothsexuals



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, as usual, not in that order obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: It made sense, loving Ganke. Not just loving him, that had always been a given, but being in love with him. Who else could Miles have fallen for with Ganke in his life?or: Miles realizes he's in love with Ganke, and has to do something about it.
Relationships: Ganke Lee/Miles Morales
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	so lovely loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's me, back by unpopular demand, writing yet another fic for yet another unpopular pairing. But hear me out, Miles and Ganke are best friends to lover excellence and I will single-handendly fill their tag if I have to. 
> 
> Anyways, they're around eighteen or nineteen in this because I think that's how old they are in the comics right now. I don't know. I have been confused for months. 
> 
> Title from Sunkissed by khai dreams.

Ganke is Miles’ best friend in the entire universe. 

He’s the most important person to him, together with his parents. 

He’s his constant. 

Which is why he cannot be in love with him. 

Because that would complicate, and potentially ruin, everything. 

Except he is. He’s in love with Ganke and it’s tearing him apart. 

He has no idea when he fell for him, he just knows that somewhere along the line, he did.

Was it when Ganke patched him up after a particularly rough night of patrolling and kissed his forehead as Miles drifted off to sleep? Was it when he revealed that he’d spent all of the money he’d saved to make Miles’ web fluid? Was it when they danced together at their middle school dance and Ganke didn’t pull away when the song switched to a slow one, instead he pulled Miles closer and swayed with him? Was it when they met fifteen years ago, Miles offering to share his candy, Ganke his toys? 

It could have been any of those moments, or, more likely, all of them. He had fallen in love slowly and easily, too easily. So easily that he hadn’t even noticed. 

The realization hit him like a brick one Wednesday afternoon, three weeks before. He and Ganke were studying together in the school library, or they had been, then they had decided to take a break. Ganke was talking about comic books and Miles was carefully listening to every word, completely entranced by his best friend. 

It was nothing special. Ganke smiled, a big, excited smile, and it hit him. He loved that smile. He loved the boy it belonged to. 

It made sense, loving Ganke. Not just loving him, that had always been a given, but being in love with him. Who else could Miles have fallen for with Ganke in his life? 

It made so much sense that Miles hadn’t really been phased by the realization, not until that night as he lay in bed, his roommates' soft snores filling the room. He thought back to Ganke’s smile and the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach at the sight and another realization hit him: he would have to do something about this. 

And that’s how Miles ended up here.

With Judge off at one of the many clubs he’s part of, and Ganke in the lab (probably making more web liquid for him, Miles thinks, and his heart does a somersault), the room is left empty and available for Miles to anxiously pace as he obsesses over what the hell he’s supposed to do now. 

He’s pretty sure Ganke doesn’t feel the same. He doesn’t know why he’s so sure, but he is. He likely sees Miles strictly as his best friend, and Miles needs to stop overthinking the subtle forehead kisses when he thinks Miles is asleep, or the times he climbed into Miles’ bed to comfort him after a nightmare. That could all be one hundred percent platonic. They had always been very affectionate, after all. And all those times Ganke had looked at him a little too long could totally be explained by the fact that his best friend had become a super-ripped web-swinging vigilante overnight. 

The point is, Ganke doesn’t feel the same, but Miles _probably_ still needs to tell him. Soon. Because it’s the right thing to do. Because he’s never kept secrets from Ganke, and he doesn’t want to start now. Because he leads an incredibly dangerous life and if he holds off on telling Ganke for too long he might never get the chance to.

So he’s going to ignore the increasingly loud beating of his panicked heart and tell Ganke as soon as he comes back. He just needs to figure out what to say, and how to start, and how to bring the subject up at all. Basically, he needs to figure all of it out. He hopes Ganke won’t come back from the lab too early. 

Of course, because his life is one big, not at all funny joke, the door opens as soon as he thinks that. And whoever could it be if not Ganke, the boy Miles is desperately in love with and has no idea how to confess that to? 

“Hey, dude,” Ganke greets him, dropping his backpack on the ground with a loud thud, “what you doin’?” 

“Oh, uh-” _fuck_ “- just studying.” 

Ganke’s brows furrow in confusion. “With what book?”

_Fuck._

Miles taps the side of his head genially, “It’s all in here, baby.” 

He mentally kicks himself for jokingly using the pet name, which simply made him wish he could use it in a genuine way. 

“Sure, man,” Ganke says with a chuckle and hands him a small container filled with a substance Miles knows all too well. 

“Web fluid refill,” Ganke announces anyways, and Miles accepts it with a grateful smile. 

“You’re the best,” he says a little too earnestly, and of course Ganke, the person who knows him best in the entire universe (and other universes too) picks up on it. 

“You alright, man?” his brows furrow again, and Miles has to fight the urge to reach over and smooth them out, “you seem a little on edge.” 

He could lie, Miles thinks. He could pretend something else is going on, or nothing at all. He could just shrug it off and keep his feelings to himself a little longer. 

“Miles?” Ganke calls his friend’s attention back to him, his voice soaked in concern. 

He won’t lie, Miles realizes. He won’t shrug it off either. He’ll tell Ganke the truth, no matter how hard it is. No matter how damn worried he is that this will break what might very well be the most important relationship in his life. 

Miles hides the web fluid in a drawer, then sits on Ganke’s bunk. He exhales a deep sigh, runs his hands over his face, then looks up at his friend, whose expression is a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. 

“I gotta tell you something,” Miles starts, “I just… really don’t know how to say it.” 

Ganke sits opposite Miles on his favorite chair. He makes a big display of making himself comfortable, intertwining his fingers behind his neck -why did he have to go and do _that_ while Miles is trying to think? That is an _extremely_ distracting pose. “Take all the time you need, dude,” he says.

Miles does. They sit silently for a few minutes until he speaks. Ganke’s head perks up, his eyes settling on his friend’s. Miles knows that look, it’s his ‘you have my absolute, undivided attention’ look. Miles feels like shrinking under it. 

“I’m still not sure how to say it,” he begins. 

Ganke mutters an encouraging “That’s okay,” as he takes a deep breath. 

“But I’ll try,” he continues. “I... “ He shakes his head, then tries again. “You’re my best friend. You know this. And, obviously I care about you a lot, but...” 

He notices how the concern in Ganke’s eyes has grown into something like panic. _Fuck._

He sighs again. “But recently, I… realized something.” He pauses, not knowing how to continue. 

Ganke lets him be quiet and gather his thoughts for a few moments despite his own anxious state, but eventually breaks. 

“Realized what, dude? You’re killing me here!”

Miles sighs for what feels like the hundredth time. He runs his hands over his face again and, still hiding behind them, mutters, “I don’t know how to do this.” 

He raises his head and looks at Ganke. He looks so scared. Miles wants to reach out and hug him, reassure him, tell him nothing’s changed, nothing will ever change. But that’s not true. Things will change after he tells Ganke this, probably for the worse, and the knowledge of that terrifies Miles. 

But he can’t back out now. 

“Look, can you just-” he sputters nervously, “can you close your eyes?” 

Ganke gives him a confused look, but complies nevertheless. Once his eyes are shut, Miles stands, towering over his friend. 

“Look up,” he says, his voice low and quivering, “but keep your eyes closed.”

Ganke complies again, tilting his head back so that if he opened them, his eyes would stare right into Miles’.

He lifts his hand until it reaches Ganke’s cheek, lets it hover near it for a second before softly touching it. Ganke exhales shakily. 

Miles leans forward, slowly and unsurely. He feels like he’s trembling. Maybe he is. He keeps going until his face is mere millimeters apart from Ganke’s, his breath ghosting over his friend’s lips. He doesn’t dare move any closer. 

He’s certain Ganke must have figured him out by now, and if he hasn’t pushed him away yet, well, it means that he’s at least fine with trying this out for once. 

And yet he can’t move. 

His eyes flick over Ganke’s face- his closed eyelids, his eyelashes just barely grazing his cheeks, his lips. 

“Miles,” Ganke whispers, and Miles’ heart skips a beat as he watches his name fall out of his best friend’s lips so gently.

He gazes away from Ganke’s mouth and back to his eyes, now only half-closed. 

Ganke is looking right at him. 

“Do it,” he whispers, leaning closer ever-so-slightly, just enough that Miles feels the words more than he hears them. 

Miles closes his eyes then and leans in the rest of the way. 

The kiss starts out soft, unsure, and Miles is suddenly acutely aware of just how awkward a position he chose to do this. 

Then Ganke’s hand comes up to Miles’ neck and he stands, guiding Miles with him, never pulling away. His other hand is on Miles’ shoulder and it travels down, caressing his arm, settles on his waist. Miles feels a wave of confidence wash over him and he uses his free hand to pull Ganke closer as he deepens the kiss. 

Ganke hums, a small, barely audible sound of pleasure, enough to make Miles’ head spin. He pulls away, his hand travels down to Ganke’s chest, and he notices how it’s heaving. Ganke doesn’t move his own hands away just yet. 

“You scared the fuck out of me, dude,” Ganke murmurs, “last time you were that nervous to tell me something you’d just been bitten by a genetically modified spider and turned into a superhero.” He looks pensive for a second. “Actually, I don’t think you were that nervous even then.” 

“I’m sorry,” Miles whispers gravely, “I was afraid of losing you.” 

Ganke rubs the back of his neck comfortingly. 

“You can’t,” he whispers back. 

“I love you,” Miles finally confesses, and after a second he clarifies, “I’m in love with you.” 

Ganke smiles. 

“Me too,” he says, “I’m in love with you too.” 

He kisses Miles again, and Miles contentedly sighs into it.

Ganke chuckles as he pulls away. 

“This is way better than when I found out you were Spider-Man.” 

Miles raises his eyebrows and smirks. 

“Damn, for real? You really like me, huh?” 

“I do,” Ganke whispers truthfully, causing Miles’ heart to flutter in his chest. 

“I do, too,” Miles whispers back. 

And then he kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this, if you did please leave a comment and/or kudos to raise my extremely low spirits in this lonely, lonely time. Which I hope this fluffy mess did for you, just a little bit. Have a nice day.


End file.
